


Kira's Revenge

by rainisfalling



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainisfalling/pseuds/rainisfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L has successfully convicted Light of being Kira. With nothing left to lose, Light sees a chance for desperate revenge, and he takes it. Surely, the detective will never be the same again, and that's exactly what the killer wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kira's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in any way condone the events that occur within this work of fiction. The offensive slurs and illegal behavior that you're about to read is never okay, no matter what, and this writing is strictly creative (and protected under the first amendment, thank you very much).

"Hello, Light Yagami," came a low voice over the sound of the creaky cell door. The boy had black hair, and stood crookedly with his hands in his pockets. He relocked the exit and stepped forward a few feet through the stale, musty air.

The one who'd already been in the cell just looked up at him coldly from the bench. Light didn't say much. He just gave a nod and a "Ryuzaki," of acknowledgement.

"Since we've discovered that you're indeed Kira, I'll let you know that we'll be transferring you to an official prison in the morning. Tonight will be the last night you see me, so I imagine that will be some form of victory for you. Especially since your murderous ways have brought you none."

Light's eyes narrowed in anger. He blew a strand of hair from his eyes and the chain between his handcuffs jingled as he fidgeted with his arms.

"If that doesn't already suffice, I think I'll take those handcuffs off of you early. If you stay in this cell and the surveillance tapes are monitored regularly, I believe it'll be okay."

"Why would you do that?" The prisoner practically growled the words through his clenched teeth.

L had the shiny silver key halfway out of his pocket when his body froze. He became an ice sculpture, watching with one stoic expression carved into his face. "Because if I've been able to predict your moves so far, I don't doubt my abilities to predict them again. I feel as though I can trust you not to make any escape attempts at this point. There's no goal left for you to fulfill since your entire plan is ruined… and I pity that."

Light scoffed. "Really."

L's body unfroze, moving toward the boy at a faster pace than before. He grabbed Light's handcuffs, pushing the boy to the side a bit to get a better grip on them, and shoved the little key into the lock. "I wouldn't be granting you this freedom if I didn't have some confidence in my decision."

Light didn't say anything. He seemed to be waiting for L to open the lock. L did so, the handcuffs opening and dropping onto the bench with a clatter that rattled the silence of the jail cell. It bounced off the walls and reverberated through the hallway outside, leaving a sense of agonizing anticipation to hang in the air. Neither one knew what the other would do now, since they were all alone in a tiny jail cell, with only the limitation of the security camera.

"Is anyone around to watch the camera?" Light asked bluntly.

"No," L replied, still leaned over - more so than usual - to unlock the handcuffs. "What are you going to do with that information?"

Light turned and looked L right in the big, dark eyes. They were uncomfortably close together, and they both just stared. L's was more of a gaze - it was interested, anticipating, and to some degree, innocent, despite everything.

Light's was just a stare. A cold, blank, and detached stare.

_Bang!_

The cell bars rattled as a small, slender body was slammed against them. L's body was suddenly being held tightly by Light's, towering over him in a horrifically menacing, horribly vengeful manner. "I wouldn't advise you to test your luck, Light Yagami," L said almost tauntingly. "Don't you forget that I have complete confidence that I know the outcome of this situation. I wouldn't have taken the previous steps to get here if it wasn't for a reason."

"You're lying now," the prisoner snickered, his blank frown curving up on one side to form a dangerous smirk. "You think you're so strategic, Ryuzaki. But the truth is, I can see right through your bullshit. You think you can still play games with me? Our game is over. I'm not interested if I have no chance of winning."

L's face tightened up a little bit, just an ounce of concern slipping through. "Then why are you doing this right now?"

"Because it's not part of our game. It's just the revenge for losing." He grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair with one hand and yanked on it, tossing the detective straight onto the middle of the cold, wet floor. "I'm not going to be Mr. Charming. I'm not going to be Mr. Complicated."

L sat up and was about to get back onto his feet when Light kicked him in the stomach. He kicked so hard that the boy's back slammed into the front of the bench with another _bang_. The first time he'd been attacked, pushed against the cell bars, L had kept a straight face. The second time, thrown onto the floor, L didn't so much as flinch. This third time, as the situation escalated further and further, he winced just slightly.

"I'll just be Revenge," Light seethed, walking slowly toward L.

The detective looked up carefully, eyeing Light up and down as if he was taking something into account. "You truly aren't the same person I first met."

"I was never the person you first met."

L seemed as if he wanted to sigh, but he stayed silent.

Light knelt down and pushed the boy onto the floor. He pinned him down against the concrete with his knees on the other's legs to prevent escape.

"If you think you have this all figured out…" Light growled as he leaned his body over the other's, "tell me what you think is going to happen next."

L looked off to the side, his gaze traveling down the hallway and as far around the corner as he could get. "I think you're going to beat me. You're going to bludgeon me with your fists until you've had enough, and then I'll leave and never come back, and I'll regret having come here to grant you any help, just as I suspected that I would."

Light looked shocked with this response. He didn't seem to have expected to receive that much truth from L. But he shook off the shock and put his smirk back on. "You're _wrong_."

L's eyes widened slightly. It was his turn to be shocked. He looked back up at Light, who had his hands resting on either side of the black-haired boy's head to hold himself up. He cocked his head to the side, waiting to be corrected.

"I've already punched you in the face, plenty enough to be satisfied. No, this isn't just revenge for saying something about me that I don't like. This is revenge for ruining my _life_. So I'll ruin _yours_ too."

"You don't know anything _about_ my life, Light Yagami," L shook his head slightly. "There's nothing you can do. Especially not within the parameters of this…" He trailed off as the possibility occurred to him.

"Oh, _yes there is_." Light grabbed the bottom of the boy's baggy white shirt and pulled it up over his chest and stomach. L's whole body tightened up underneath him. "Is _this_ what you expected would happen?" He snickered.

The boy didn't reply. It definitely wasn't.

_This_ would be Light's final victory over L.

The detective's body wasn't particularly athletic, but it was porcelain white without so much as a single flaw, and that was just as beautiful. He didn't have defined abs like Light did, but upon closer inspection you could still make out the contours of a former tennis player's physique.

Light could hear a sharp exhale from L as his fingers grazed the other's nipples, and couldn't help but smirk. "Are you sensitive here?" He pinched one slightly and the boy under him let out a gasp louder than the time before.

"Stop that..." L mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

It became evident to Light that L could've been fighting him right now. He could've been flailing his arms and punching and scratching and screaming for someone to hear the camera feed. It made him wonder why even Watari wasn't watching the cameras.

Light pulled the shirt up higher and slid it off of the boy. L… was _really_ quite attractive. He never thought his type would be ghostly pale and… kind of emo, but something about the way L's features tied together, from the thick black bangs in his face to his huge dark eyes to his delicate but defined body… was really getting him hard - _fast_. He wasn't planning on doing anything too…

But he couldn't help himself.

Light grabbed L's arms and pushed them down beside the boy's head. Again, L didn't struggle. He seemed to be waiting patiently at this point. So the killer leaned down and, as if L would shatter under his touch, placed a gentle kiss on the side of his neck. When his lips made contact with that skin, it was as if something had ignited inside of his chest - and he was now burning from the inside out. He placed another one, and another, and pretty soon he was licking and sucking and biting at the flesh, and L was pulling his head away and craning his neck to avoid the other's teeth but it wasn't making any difference. Light was enjoying himself far too much to let the boy squirm out of his grasp.

It was when he hit one spot, just underneath the captive boy's jaw, that a high whine slipped out from L's lips. It wasn't one of pain or discomfort but something that sounded incredibly lewd. It might as well have just been an accidental cry of _'please, more!'_

So Light continued the kissing and sucking and biting until he was finally satisfied and pulled away to admire his work. There was a gratifying line of purplish-red that snaked up L's neck. The boy looked up at him through half-lidded, glassy eyes. When Kira's gaze traveled further downward, he began to laugh under his breath. There was a nice little tent forming in L's jeans.

Not wasting any time, Light turned himself around so that he was straddling L's chest backwards. Grabbing L's jeans, he unbuttoned, unzipped, and pushed them off of the detective's legs before grabbing his boxer shorts and-

"Li-ght…" L choked out. It seemed he could only take in so much air with someone bigger than him straddling his chest.

"What?" The boy spat, irritated for being interrupted.

"If you continue… I'll make sure your father knows what you've done to me."

Light laughed. This time, it wasn't under his breath, nor in the form of a quiet snicker. He laughed a loud, evil laugh. "You're not going to tell my father, you absolute _idiot_." He slowly began to pull the boxers down L's legs as he spoke. "You're not going to tell anyone. For the rest of your life, you're going to remember that **Kira** owns you. **Kira** violated you - ruined you. **Kira** made you his."

Again, he knew that if L wanted to, he could've scratched and bitten and pushed and pulled at Light's back, but he didn't. He just lied limply on the floor.

"I'll bet you _want_ this," Light smirked.

Finally, L's erection was freed from the confines of his boxers. All this time, through all the humiliation and torment, he was actually still rock-hard. Maybe he really did like it. A lot.

Light held it up straight, looking at it closely. It was a pretty expected size for L's body type, and it was one of the better shapes he'd seen. Not half bad, at all. His thumb ran over the slit, earning a rather breathy groan that L couldn't hold in. "What do you want me to do?" Light mocked, letting go. "I _could_ do something with it… I mean, if you _want_ me to."

A glance over his shoulder revealed that L's hands were covering his face, but his ears and neck were bright red. "Don't mock me, Light Yagami. Just hurry up and finish this so that I can tell your father all about it. That you're gay, that you're a _rapist_. That even when he thought you couldn't have betrayed him anymore… you got worse." The last half of his speech sounded like he was smirking, and that pissed Light off to no end.

"You want worse? I'll give you worse." He got down on his hands and knees, still backwards over the boy. "I'll make sure that you're just as guilty as I am." He took the tip of L's cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit several times before moving up and down over the top half.

He could hear L's teeth grind together as he tried to keep a moan from escaping his throat, but it was a pointless attempt. A another lewd sound - throaty and thick, escaped his mouth. "...G-od…" he growled as Light took more into his mouth.

When Light was as far as he could get without gagging, he continued his up and down motion. L's moans increased in frequency and volume until he couldn't take it anymore. He was being so loud that Light wondered how no one could hear them - not that he was going to tell his captive to quiet down. It was much too satisfying.

"L-Light… stop, I'm r-eally…!" L arched his back and sucked in a breath of air. He came into Light's mouth, some of it dripping down onto his shaft and some dribbling down Light's chin as he sat up. He swallowed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, getting back up into a sitting position. He turned himself back around and kissed L again - on the lips this time.

It was the first lip-to-lip kiss L had ever experienced, and he gave up trying to fight against the tongue that was forcing its way in. He let Light explore the inside of his mouth. The kiss was hot and sticky-sweet, a flavor that he immediately realized must have been his own cum. He didn't want it, absolutely not, but hey… at least Light was a good kisser from what he could tell. His lips were soft, and moist… and he almost accidentally kissed back for a second. The detective had to remind himself that he was being _raped_ , and he couldn't give his enemy any gratification.

When Light finally pulled away, L looked past him, up at the ceiling. The dim, flickering lights weren't ideal, but the way they shined behind Light's head and through his hair was… surreal. Almost… attractive? But falling for his captor was surely just Stockholm Syndrome setting in. They _had_ been at this for a quite a while, after all.

Light smirked. "You ready to go again?"

"No, you perverse-" Light stuck two fingers into L's mouth. That shut him up. "Suck on them."

L did no such thing.

Light grabbed the boy's penis and started to stroke it again, fast. "I said _suck_ , or we'll have a third round."

L squeezed his eyes shut at the absolutely euphoric feeling. Giving into the threat, he grabbed Light's hand in both of his and ran his tongue up and down each finger in his mouth, making sure they were both properly coated in thick saliva. He knew what the boy was going to use them for, so at least being threatened with more sex was an excuse for him to make sure Light's fingers were as lubricated as possible. It would be less painful that way.

Unless of course… there was some other way to avoid the agony that was about to come.

Light pulled his fingers out of the boy's mouth and took both of his hands back. He got off of the boy, and L saw his chance! He kicked Light in the face and scrambled to his feet. Grabbing his jeans off the ground, the detective made a breakneck sprint for the exit. While the killer struggled to his feet, L desperately searched the pockets of his jeans for the cell door key.

One glance over his shoulder revealed Light was taking his time, walking at normal pace toward L. He didn't have much distance to cover in the small space, and it would only be another two or three seconds before he could grab the boy and drag him back into hell.

Finally - _yes!_ The key! L's shaky fingers brought it up to the lock- and dropped it. It clattered to the floor and his dark eyes sunk with defeat. Light was already there, and he grabbed the boy from behind.

" _You son of a bitch,_ " Kira growled, craning his neck to look L in the face. The detective hadn't struggled before - he didn't think he'd have any chance of escape. Now, with it all taken away from him - having just held the chance between his trembling fingers - he couldn't fight the urge to struggle. He jerked and thrashed and slammed his teeth together with a clack to threaten biting the taller boy. "If you thought I was going to go easy on you before, I'll show you no mercy now." Light threw L onto the floor for the second time that day and picked up the key that was lying helplessly on the concrete. "You want this? You're not getting it." He tucked it away into his back pocket.

L wasn't sure what to do now. He hadn't expected _any_ of this to happen. Clearly, he'd underestimated the emotional damage caused by solitary confinement. Or… maybe he'd simply underestimated Light's feelings toward him? It didn't really matter. He was in this situation now, and he didn't know how to get out.

L knew he would just have to let it happen. Still, he hated Light so much… it would be worth it to at least cause him trouble along the way, especially since he had nothing to lose - Light had already declared that he'd be showing no mercy either way.

Light forced L's legs open and stuffed two fingers inside the detective's body. L screamed out in pain - the saliva had dried at this point and the killer wasn't going slowly at all. He squirmed and reached out, trying to push Light's shoulders away, but the boy was too far away so it didn't work very well. Light began to move his fingers around, scissoring them and pushing deeper and deeper inside.

" _Aa-hh!_ " L suddenly cried out in a mixture of pain and raw pleasure as he felt Light brush up against something soft inside of him.

"Oh, I found it," Light snickered, rubbing against that particular spot. Pretty soon, L was getting hard again.

Light stopped to undress and L watched him unzip his own pants. Again, he couldn't help but consider the boy's attractiveness, despite everything… but he made a mistake. His captor's next words suggested that the admiration must've shown on his face.

"You like that, huh? Me undressing in front of you?" Light smirked. " _Faggot_."

"Oh, you're one to talk, Light Yagami," L spat.

Light was a nice size. Not ridiculously big or anything, but larger than L was expecting - which probably should've been a good thing, but not when he knew it was going up his ass. It was hard, a drip of precum rolling down the shaft.

L's face, neck and ears immediately took on a dark red hue. For the third time, he was very, very attracted to Light - at least in this moment, and there was definitely no denying it.

But he still didn't want to be _raped_.

Light lined himself up with L's opening, and the black-haired boy spread his legs a little bit wider for easier access without thinking about it beforehand. As soon as he realized what he'd done, he covered his face again.

"Well now, this is hardly rape at all, is it?" Light whispered into the boy's ear, "good luck convincing my father that you didn't want this - maybe you're enjoying it more than me."

The killer pushed in, sending a shockwave of searing pain through L's body. The boy screamed, wishing someone would see the camera feed and put an end to this. "I-If your father doesn't believe this… I'll tell Watari."

"Oh yeah? And what can Watari do? Get me _arrested_? Send me to prison?" Light scoffed. "I already have that, and worse. You'd just be giving yourself more humiliation to sit through. That is - if you can sit down at all after this." He pulled out and thrusted in with all of his strength and speed. L screamed again, and again and again, until his throat was too sore and the noises stopped being a reflex. He blinked the tears out of the corners of his eyes and gritted his teeth as it went on. It was finally starting to feel okay, when-

"Aah! Y- _yes_ …" He hissed, feeling the tip of Light's penis graze his prostate. The spot was hit again, and he found himself yelling out again, even though his throat was sore and the vocalizations were doing his self image less than good. It was an inevitable reaction when he was feeling this kind of ecstasy.

It took all of Light's willpower to stop himself right before his climax. He pulled out of L, cock dripping with so much precum that it looked like he'd already finished. L looked the same way, panting like he'd just ran a marathon, pale skin as red as a fire. His beautiful black hair was plastered to his sweaty face, and Light knew his was too.

The boy squinted at him as if to say, _'why the **hell** did you stop?!'_

"What do you want me to do?" Light panted, "tell me."

L shook his head, watching him helplessly from the floor.

"If you don't, I'll get my clothes back on right now and we'll forget this ever happened," Light sneered. "But if you tell me what you want, I might just finish you off."

"..." He really wanted it now. L didn't want to be raped, no, but he _needed_ Light to at least finish the job. He'd never felt this way before… never needed to be pushed over the edge so much before… and only Light could do it right. Only Light could bring him this much dark red pleasure. " _Finish_ with me," he seethed.

"I'm sorry, could you elaborate?"

"Put yourself back inside of me."

Light shrugged his shoulders tauntingly. "I still don't know exactly what you mean."

L sighed and leaned his head back against the concrete. His legs were still spread apart, knees in the air. Through his clenched teeth, he muttered. "...Put your… put your penis back inside of me… and jerk me off and suck on my lips and _finish me off_ , Kira."

Light smirked. "Fine." He climbed back onto the boy and pushed inside of him. They both sighed in euphoria as the pleasure returned to them. As he thrusted, Light wrapped his hand around L's cock and pumped it up and down, milking out even more precum. As ordered, Light pulled the boy into a kiss, biting and sucking at his bottom lip. This combination of pleasure was too much, and L let out another throaty moan as he felt himself tip over the edge. One final, grand wave of pleasure washed over him as he felt his muscles tighten around Light's shaft. Cum spilled from his overflowing cock all over his stomach and the front of Light's shirt, even dripping onto the floor beneath them.

Light came at the same time, filling L up to the brim with hot, sticky fluid. Some poured out of L's hole as he gave one final thrust. They collapsed, desperately gasping for more air than the world could give them.

There was no way L was going to be able to get up after that endeavor, much less with Light lying on top of him. But the boy rolled off onto the concrete floor, cock still hanging out the open front of his own pants. He slowly reached into his pocket and held out the silver door key to L. "...Here."

L wiped the tears of pain and pleasure from his bleary eyes. Both still laying on the floor, L rolled over to look at Light. Slowly, gingerly, he took the key. His hands were weak and still trembling, and he wasn't even 100% positive that he'd be able to hold it without dropping it again.

He took it nonetheless.

Light watched L slowly sit himself up. The boy winced as if his whole body ached before grabbing his pants and underwear. He shoved those on, and then his shirt, covering up the milky white liquid on the front of his torso. The detective stood to his feet, and Light thought for a second that his legs were going to give out under him before he grabbed the wall for support. Even when he began to limp toward the exit, L looked like a complete mess.

His hands were so shaky, It took a minute or two for the key to stop missing the keyhole.

"Do you need any-"

" _No,_ " L replied coldly. He slid the door open, revealing his freedom for the first time in so long.

Light refastened the front of his pants and sat up, watching his enemy. "L," he called out.

L was still standing in the doorway, just staring down the empty hall. He seemed to be waiting for a response, so Light gave it to him.

"Don't forget that you belong to  _me_ now."

Granting no response, L slowly put one foot in front of the other and stepped out of the cell. He shut the door with a loud metallic slam, took another minute to lock it, and continued his step-by-step limping motion. He sauntered down the hallway, not glancing back another time, and turned the corner out of sight.


End file.
